


Treat You Like You Treat Me

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, New Boyfriends, treating each other, treating themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Otoya is always treating Eiji whenever the chance arises, so now Eiji decides it's only fair for him to return the favour
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Ootori Eiji
Kudos: 3





	Treat You Like You Treat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love two angel boys being cute together because I know I sure do

"Eijiiii~ Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Nope, just a few more seconds, Otoya!"

"Aw c'mon! I just wanna see that pretty face of yours~"

"Ha-ha, nice try, mister".

Otoya groaned softly, eyes seeing nothing but darkness as he sat on Eiji's bed, waiting. He felt his hands be moved and something dropped into his palms before light flooded back into his vision and he blinked irritably. When he adjusted, he looked down to find a zipped sleeve and looked back at Eiji curiously. The other boy had a blush adorning his cheeks and his eyes glittered. Otoya swore some invisible being stole his breath for a moment.

"Go on, Otoya, open it".

His fingers fumbled with the zip and he soon pulled out two tickets that had his eyes shining as bright as the sun itself. With nothing more than a squeak, he pulled Eiji down onto his lap in a tight hug, "You are the greatest ever!!"

"Heh, well I wouldn't say that...but, I'm glad you like your gift. I managed to get a day where we're both off work so the day is our own".

"Eiji~... Eiji, Eiji, Eiji~" Otoya chuckled, pulling back to press his lips against Eiji's forehead.

Eiji giggled in return and quickly moved the tickets aside as Otoya pulled him further down onto the bed, Eiji laying pressed against his chest, "You're always treating me to things, so I decided it was about time I returned the favour".

"Do you have any idea how absolutely precious you are?! Eiji~!"

Eiji giggled again and cuddled himself into Otoya's arms some more. It was going to be one of their best days when the date finally arrived.


End file.
